


You Must Be This Tall To Ride The Attraction

by mereypaige



Category: Original Work
Genre: "what would a safety warning sign on a hentai tentacle roller coaster look like?", Other, this is literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereypaige/pseuds/mereypaige
Summary: I need to stop getting bored at work.
Kudos: 3





	You Must Be This Tall To Ride The Attraction

**TERRIBLE TENTACLES SAFETY GUIDE**

You must be at least **48” tall** and **18 years old** to ride this attraction.

**GUESTS WITH THE FOLLOWING CONDITIONS ARE PROHIBITED FROM RIDING:**

Recent surgery

Heart trouble/High blood pressure

Neck trouble

Back trouble

OR ARE

Pregnant

Allergic to the pollen and/or secretions of _m. tentaculus_

Remove **any and all** clothing, undergarments, shoes, head coverings, jewelry, glasses, or other lose items from your person before entering this ride. **WET WARM N’ WILD LTD RETAINS NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR ITEMS LOST OR DAMAGED ON THIS ATTRACTION.**

Riders may experience:

Shaking

Bending

Jolting

Thrusting

Restraining of limbs

Anal, oral, and/or vaginal penetration

**THERE ARE ALWAYS SAFTEY RISKS ASSOCIATED WITH ANY TENTACLE ATTRACTION. BY ENTERING THIS RIDE, YOU ACCEPT ALL RISK ASSOCIATED WITH CONTACT WITH M. TENTACULUS. IF YOU SUSPECT THAT RIDING THIS ATTRACTION WILL AGGRAVATE ANY PRE-EXISTING HEALTH CONDITIONS, DO NOT RIDE.**

Upon exiting this attraction, you **MUST** clean off any pollen or secretion remaining on your person before entering another attraction. **Showers are located at the exit of this attraction.**

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop getting bored at work.


End file.
